Mr Arrogant (sosis sequel)
by Just OneShoot
Summary: Kisah cinta asam manis Sasuke yang posesif dan arogan kepada Naruto yang polos tapi nakal(?). bagaimana seru hari-hari yang mereka jalani. Maaf summary jelek. pkoknya baca aja Yaoi/Nc/kata2 kurang sopan/Mpreg maybe/Sasunaru/Shikakiba pair yang lain nyusul. SELAMAT MENIKMATI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sejak kejadian sosis itu, Sasuke langsung mengumumkan tentang kepemilikannya ke seantero sekolah, bahwa mulai saat itu juga Uke unyu-unyu alias Ucumaki Nayuto #plak. Uzumaki Naruto telah menjadi miliknya. dan siapa yang berani mendekati, menyentuh atau bahkan menggodanya, ohohoho silahkan di tanggung akibatnya sendiri.

"Suke kita mau kemana? Suke mengajak Naru bolos" Saat ini pasangan paling fenomenal abad ini tengah berada dalam mobil sport yang tengah melaju yang sedang melakukan perjalanan entah kemana, padalah sekarang masih jam pelajaran.

"Naru diam saja. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang indah" Sasuke mengelus kepala Uke imutnya itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi memegang kemudi mobil.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa saat akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah danau yang cukup luas, di sana sepi tidak ada orang satupun kecuali mereka berdua.

"Uwaaa danau.. kawai.." Naruto langsung berlari ke pinggir danau seperti anak kecil, berlari kesana-kemari. Sedangkan pangeran kita hanya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di pinggir danau sambil memandangi Naruto yang kini berguling-guling di rumput dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah sasuke dan duduk bersandanr di sampingnya

"Hah..Naru lelah.." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Sasuke dan memandang ke arah danau yang memantulkan cahaya matahari di iringi dengan hembusan angin yang lembut membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya ke pundak Naruto dan menenggelamkan hidungnya di helaian perang beraroma citrus milik ukenya itu.

"Suke"

"Hm?.."

Naruto menegakkan duduknya kemudia berdiri dan mulai melucuti seragam sekolahnya satu persatu.

"Naru~~" Sasuke langsung menyeringai melihat kelakuan Naruto. Apa ukenya itu ingin jatah disini? Sekarang? Oh terima kasih Tuhan sudah menciptakan uke yang imut dan mulai berubah jadi 'nakal' ini.

"Ayo Suke" kini Naruto hanya memakai boxer berwarna orange bercorak gambar kyubi memamerkan tubuh berbalut kulit tan yang sangat sexy tepat di depat hidung Sasuke yang kini bahkan tidak sadar jika di sudut bibirnya terdapat setitik saliva (ngiler).

Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerkam mangsanya itu, tapi mangsanya itu malah berlari ke arah danau.

"Suke! Ayo kiat berenang!" Hah.. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, ternyata Naruto hanya ingin mangajaknya berenang, dasar piktor.

**Byur**

Naruto langsung menceburkan dirinya ke danau berair jernih itu dan mulai berenang kesana-sini.

"Suke ayo- eh? Mana Suke?" Naruto yang melihat kearah pohon besar tadi tidak menemukan Semenya. Hah jangan-jangan Sasuke meniggalkannya disini sendirian.

"Hiks..Suke"

Dengan agak terisak Naruto mulai berenang menuju tepi danau. Naruto sangat benci sendirian.

Saat hampir mencapai area tepi danau tadi, tiba-tiba sesuatu memegang kedua kakinya, Naruto langsung panik apalagi saat sesuatu itu menariknya ke bawah membuat uke super itu tenggelam.

Dengan mata tertutup Naruto terus berontak kepada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang kini memeluknya.

Merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin tengah melumat-lumat kecil bibirnya, Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum sambil terus menciumnya.

Ternyata itu Sasuke, Naruto langsung memeluk leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu, membalas ciuman dan kini saling bertukar nafas di dalam air.

Saat nafas dirasa sudah mancapai batas Sasuke berenang kepermukaan dengan tetap mendekap Naruto.

Hah hah hah

Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan. Sasuke menyingkirkan poni ukenya itu yang menghalangi wajah manisnya.

**Buk **

"Suke jahat...membuat Naru takut" sebuah pukulan kecil dilayangkan ke dada.

"Gomen Naru aku hanya canda tadi"

"Tapi itu tidak lu-mmppttthhh" Sasuke membungkam bibir kecil yang terus mengoceh dari tadi dengan ciuman yang agak kasar.

"Mmmpphh..ah Suhhke..mmmpphh" Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke tapi sepertinya tuan Uchiha itu tidak sependapat, bahkan pangeran mesum itu kini mulai meremas-remas bokong seksi uke manisnya. Sampai...

**Bite**

"Aaggrrt" ciuman itu langsung terputus saat Naruto menggigit sudut bibir bawah Sasuke.

"Itu karena Suke tidak mau berhenti" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mulai berenang ke tepi danau di ikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya yang masih meringis setelah merasakan gigitan ukenya.

Kini mereka berdua duduk kembali di bawah pohon besar tadi dan masih mengenakan boxer, tapi ada yang aneh.

Sasuke dari tadi tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dia hanya terus menunduk sambil sesekali menyentuh bekas gigitan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat keterdiaman seme tampannya itu jadi khawatir. 'Apa Suke masih marah karena Naru menggigitnya tadi' Naturo memiringkan kepalanya tampak berfikir keras.

"Suke~~" dengan mendayu Naruto mencoba mengalihkan Sasuke.

"..." tidak ada respon.

"Sukee~~~"

"..."

Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ck selain tidak suka sendirian Naru juga tidak suka di abaikan. Baiklah ini cara terakhir.

Naruto berdiri melepas boxernya hingga tubuh bungilnya nekad senekad-nekadnya. Hohoho Naru-chan tidak pake celana dalam.

Uke unyu-unyu itu kemudian berdiri di depan Sasuke yang duduk besilah dan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, 'Sasuke tidak perduli padaku'

"Hiks.. hyaaa Suke berhenti cukein Naru"

"Nammpphhtt.. Naru tungmmm..gu Puahh"

Apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara.

Owhh ternyata Naru yang tidak tahan di cuekin langsung menarik kepala Sasuke dan menenggelamkannya di selangkangannya, dimana kalian tau kalau disana tempat sosis kecil Naruto berada.

Sasuke yang tidak siap menerima serangan ukenya itu kewalahan karena tidak di beri ruang untuk bernafas tepat di tempat favoritnya sendiri. Sungguh ironis.

Setelah berhasil menjauhkan sedikit dari selangkangan Naruto tanpa melepaskannya (ya iaylah mana mau Sasuke lepas dari yang begituan). Dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat uke manisnya itu kini tengah menangis dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Suke hiks.. jangan cuekin Naru..hiks" Sasuke mendengus geli dia hanya bermaksud mengerjai ukenya itu tapi siapa sangka Naruto bertindak extrim untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Gomen Naru.. itu karena Naru tadi menggigitku, ini sangat sakit" Sasuke memegang penis mungil Naruto lalu mengesekkan ujungnya sosis mungil itu ke bekas gigitan Naruto.

"Ngh..itu sakit aah...Suke?"

"Hn..sangat sakit"

Naruto kini duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dengan posisi mengangkangi Sasuke dan menghadap ke semenya itu.

Uke unyu-unyu itu menatap serius bekas gigitannya yang berada di sudut bibir Sasuke. Merah dan ada setitik darah kering disana. Sepertinya Naruto mengigitnya terlalu keras.

Naruto menjilat bekas gigitannya tadi. Dengan wajah yang polos dan memerah persis seperti anak kucing yang tengah meminum susu dari mangkuknya, sangat imut dan..

Ughh

Membangunkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam boxer Sasuke sekarang. -_-

"Naruhh..berhenti duluhh"

"Kenapa? Suke tidak suka ?"

"Bukan begitu.."

**Buk**

Sasuke mendorong ukenya itu hingga terlentang di rumput dengan dirinya berada di atasnya dengan bertumpu pada sikunya agar tidak menindih Naruto.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar tidak tahan Naru-chan~" seringai mengerikan terlukis jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke.

**Gluk**

Untuk sesaat Naruto seperti menelan batu.

"Apa Suke mau makan sosis Naru lagi?" dengan wajah merah dan agak gemetar uke manis itu berusaha menutup sosis kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tepat sekali Naru-chan" Sasuke menjilat bibirnya saat mengamati bibir Naruto tampak begitu erotis saat bergerak mengucapkan kata-kata, membayangkan bibir bungil itu mengemut dan melumat peni-

"Suke juga mau memasukkan lagi sosis besar Suke ke lubang Naru?" Ugh Naru-chan kata-katamu terlalu vulgar bahkan semenya itu belum selesai dengan fantasinya yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kenyataan.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan langsung melepaskan boxernya beserta dalamnya dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Dan muncullah senjata pusakanya yang sudah sangat menegang dan dengan sombongnya menunjuk tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Iya Naruto aku akan memasukkan penis besarku ini ke lubang sempitmu itu dan AKAN MEMPERKOSAMU SAMPAI KAU HAMIL IYA..HAHAHA"

Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila (-_-")

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Hai para readerku tersayang, mulai dari yang diam-diam ampe yang terang2an #plak. Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya atas reviewnya untuk ffnku "sosis" itu mmbuatku semangat dan aku sangat menghargainya dan ini jawaban atas beberapa permintaan sayang-sayangku yang mau sequel atau di chapterin jadi selamat menikmati.**

**Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu**

Ps: NC chap 2 so persiapkan diri kalian #plak

**R&R pliss xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap nc (tdk hot)**

**Prev **

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan langsung melepaskan boxernya beserta dalamnya dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Dan muncullah senjata pusakanya yang sudah sangat menegang dan dengan sombongnya menunjuk tepat ke wajah Naruto.

"Iya Naruto aku akan memasukkan penis besarku ini ke lubang sempitmu itu dan AKAN MEMPERKOSAMU SAMPAI KAU HAMIL IYA..HAHAHA"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Hah hari yang cerah, angin bertiup dengan lembut, suasana yang sunyi-

"Ah..aah..aah"

Oke suasananya tidak sunyi untuk daerah danau yang di tumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar di sekitarnya.

Dan oh lihatlah apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua manusia yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama yaitu, sama-sama punya 'sosis', 'burung', 'adik kecil' dan ah terserah. Kini mereka sedang dalam posisi yang tidak lasim untuk sekedar menikmati angin yang sejuk ini.

Kini pangeran kita Uchiha Sasuke- sama #huek, kini tengah berbaring telentang dengan penis kecil imut-imut berada didalam mulutnya yang terus di lumatnya dari tadi dan oww jangan lupa pemilik penis kecil imut-imut itu yang terus mendesah sambil sesekali menghisap benda panjang, besar dan keras yang ada di depannya. Yah mereka sedang dalam posisi 69 atau lambang cancer terbalik.

"Slurp..mmpphh...puah..aah..aah..Suhhke" Naruto menaik turunkan buttnya di mulut Sasuke mencari kenikmatan lebih.

"Mmmpphh...slurp..mmnhh"

Sasuke tidak protes sama sekali dengan kelakuan ukenya, malahan menurutnya itu adalah kemajuan yang bagus, Naruto jadi nakal kedengarannya bagus bukan.

Naruto yang mulai lelah menghentikan kegiatan 'genjot mulut Sasuke' dan kembali menikmati penis semenya itu di mulutnya sementara Sasuke kembali melumat dan menggigit kecil 'adik kecil' Naruto.

"Mmmpphh...mmAAhh Suke!"

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang masuk kedalam lubangnya yaitu jari telunjuk Sasuke yang kini mengorek-ngorek dinding rectrum Naruto yang sempit, dan basah.

"Aahh..fuck Naru-chan.. kenapa masih sempit? Kemarin aku sudah memasukimu habis-habisan"

"Aah..Na..ru aah..aah..tida..aahh Suke! Disituhh..yaahh..gatal..aahh terusshh"

Ow sepertinya Sasuke sudah menemukan sweet spotnya. Cepat sekali, padahal ini juga baru satu jari. Kalau soal yang begini Sasuke memang ahlinya -_-

**Buk**

Kini posisi mereka berubah dengan Naruto telentang di atas rumput sedangkan Sasuke duduk bersilah diantara kaki Naruto yang mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan penisnya yang tegang dengan precum yang terus mengalir dan juga rectrum basahnya yang masih terus diisi oleh jari Sasuke.

"Uugghh" Sasuke melenguh melihat pemandangan itu. Penisnya yang tegang tambah mengeras, seperti ingin meledak saja.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jarinya kemudian menjilatnya sambil memandangi wajah Naruto yang merah dan penuh keringat. Benar-benar sexy.

Sedangkan Uke imut yang merasa kekosongan di lubangnya langsung membuka matanya yang terpejam dan melihat Sasuke yang kini menjilati jarinya sendiri.

Tanpa ragu Naruto menarik jari Sasuke yang masih terus dijilatnya dan langsung memasukkan kembali ke rectrumnya.

"Aahh..Suukeehh..Gaarukk..Naruuh laagiihh..aahh..yaahh..eenaahhkk"

Uke yang sudah tercemar virus pervert itu mengeluarkan masukkan jari Sasuke yang awalnya pelan menjadi lebih cepat, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat aksi nakal Naruto hanya menyeringai setan. Naruto benar-benar nakal.

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Dia menarik jarinya yang dibalas lenguhan protes dari Naruto.

Sasuke mulai mempersiapkan penisnya tepat di bibir lubang ukenya, dan..

**Jleb**

sekali masuk langsung go-

**Croott**

Langsung cum.

Dan sperma Naruto menyembur ke atas tepat mengenai dagu Sasuke dan sebagian jatuh ke perutnya..

"Hm..hahahaHAHAHAHA!. kau benar-benar nakal Uchiha Naruto"

"Sukehhh mohhve.." pinggul Naruto bergerak gelisah karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal di lubangnya.

Seringai yang dari tadi terpasang di wajah Sasuke kini bertambah lebar dan tidak mau membuat ukenya menunggu lama, Sasuke lansung menarik kaki Naruto untuk mengangkang kebih lebar lagi lalu mendorongnya hingga lutut pemuda berkulit tan itu menyentuh bahunya dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung mengenjotnya dengan cepat.

"Aah..aah..aah..Suu..nngghh..Suke..aahh"

"Ngah..nngghh..nngghh..aahh..Naruhhh.."

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang ada di bawahnya.

Matanya terpejam, wajah merah dengan keringat berkucuran benar-benar erotis.

"Ngh..Na..ru..bukahh..matamu.." Sasuke berusaha menormalkan suaranya di tengah kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Dengan perlahan uke manis itu membuka matanya dan kini pandangan yang membuatnya merinding dan terangsang sekaligus.

Disana Sasuke memandangnya dengan dengan tajam dan desahan yang mengalun terus-menerus

"Aahh..Suuhhkee..suhhki..daayoohh"

"Sukihh..moohh Naaru..nngghh" Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya ingin meledak. Dia pun menambah kecepatan genjotannya dengan gila-gilaan membuat suara keduanya semakin kencang mengisi sunyinya suasana di tepi danau itu.

"AAHH..AAHH..AAHH.."

"NAARUTO..NAARUUHH"

Sasuke mendorong pinggul Naruto lebih kedepan sehingga uke imut itu dapat melihat penis semenya yang keluar masuk di lubangnya dan juga penis kecilnya yang kini mengantung tepat di atas bibir tipisnya.

Dengan percum yang bercampur dengan sisa spermanya yang terus menetes, tanpa ragu Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha menerima tetesan cairannya itu dan mencicipinya. (O.O)

Sedangkan Sasuke yang disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu ohohoho jangan ditanya lagi entah ekspresi seperti apalagi yang harus di tunjukkan. Dengan wajah yang benar-benar dapat membuat anak kecil menangis, Sasuke menambah lagi kecepatan genjotannya bahkan kini terlihat seperti mesin jahit, membuat Naruto reflek memegang lengan Sasuke untuk berpegangan

"NARUTO!..NARUTO!..NARUTO!"

"AAH..AAH..SUKEE!..SUKE!"

**Plok**

**Plok**

**Plok**

Bunyi tamparan kulit paha Sasuke dan Naruto begitu jelas terdengar, di tambah suara desahan keduanya yang menambah panas suasana gairah di sana.

"AAAHH..AAAHH..SUKE!"

"AAAHHH..NARUTO!"

Mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan dengan sperma naruto yang menyembur kewajahnya sendiri dengan beberapa yang masuk kemulutnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan benihnya didalam lubang.

**Buk**

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh menimpa Naruto, nafas mereka berdua memburu berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paru.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang belepotan sperma kemudian menjilatnya bermaksud untuk membersihkan wajah ukenya.

Naruto menggeliat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dan kenyal tengah bergeliria di wajahnya, dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuat wajahnya tambah merah.

"Kenapa hm?" Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat rona wajah di pipi ukenya, apa dia malu? Hey bahkan mereka baru saja bercinta.

Naruto mengeleng kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Naru minta ci..um boleh?" (/)

**Cup**

Tanpa di minta pun Sasuke pasti ngasi Naru-chan. Liat aja sekarang, itu bukan ciuman lagi namanya tapi makan bibir

Sasuke memasukkan kedua belahan bibir sexy ukenya itu kedalam mulutnya lalu mengemut dan melumatnya membuat saliva keduanya yang bercampur belepotan dan mengalir turun dari dagu ke leher uke imutnya.

"Hah..hah..hah" Sasuke melepaskan makanannya(?) saat merasa Naruto mulai kehabisan nafas. Ah seme yang pengertian.

"Ayo kita bersihkan diri dulu Naru, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

.

.

.

Kini keduanya berada di danau yang dangkal dan duduk di sebuah batu yang ada di dalam air.

Sasuke dengan telaten membersihkan tubuh Naruto dari sisa-sisa sperma yang mulai mengering terutama di bagian wajah ukenya itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya bermain air dan sesekali mengosok dada bidang Sasuke yang ada di depannya bermaksud membersihkannya.

**Hatchi! (bersin)**

Bukan, itu bukan Sasuke tapi ukenya. Sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu lama di dalam air, di tambah suhu udara yang mulai menurun karena sudah sore.

Sasuke mengosok lembut hidung Naruto lalu mengangkatnya ala bridal dan membawanya ke tempat di mana pakaian mereka berada dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Naruto baru memakai seragamnya sendiri.

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang berada agak jauh di depan dengan mengendong Naruto ala bridal .

"Suke"

"Hm?"

"Apa Naru benar-benar bisa hamil?"

"Kenapa? Apa Naru ingin hamil?"

Wajah Naruto merona karena malu dan memukul pelan dada Sasuke membuat semenya itu mendengus geli

"Hey Naru, ayo katakan lagi" Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya memandang wajah tegas kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung

"Katakan apa?"

"Yang tadi 'Aah..Suhhke..suhki..dayohh' begitu" Sasuke meniru desahan panas Naruto tadi mambuat rona di pipi pemuda imut itu muncul kembali.

"Hey Naru ayo katakan lagi"

"..."

"Hm? Aku tidak dengar sayang" Sasuke agak menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mendengar lebih jelas gumaman Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat menyadari Sasuke berhenti keduanya bertemu. Naruto seolah terhanyut saat memandang onix gelap yang yang di depannya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke saat menatap dalam shapire kekasihnya itu, dia seolah memandang langit musim panas yang cerah tak berawan begitu bersih, jernih dan begitu mempesona

"Suki dayo Sasuke"

Hening, hanya suara angin sore yang berhembus lembut membunuh suasana hening ini.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam, bahkan bibir keduanya kini bergesekan ringan.

.

.

"Aishiteru mo Uchiha Naruto"

.

.

Dan sore itu di tutup dengan ciuman manis penuh cinta oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

**Tbc **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih banget atas ripiunya, kalian yang terbaik aku doa in masuk surga semua yang ngeripiu ma yg cuman baca aja aku hargai itu. **

**Dan soal alur yang kecepetan, aku memang suka yang cepet2(heh?)#PLAKZZ**

**Maaf yaa readers ku sayang kalau nc nya ngak hot sama sekali.. aku benar2 minta maaf hiks.. aku memang ngak pintar kalu urusan nc. Dan aku harap kalian ngak bosan bacanya. **

**Oke dah dulu ya. Jaga kesehatan kalian sekarangkan musim ujan. **

**Dan...**

**R&R plis hehehe **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**#Uchiha Mansion**

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha berjalan seperti biasa, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dengan piring dan sesekali percakapan antara anak tertua dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Uchiha yang paling muda ini a.k.a Sasuke, walaupun wajahnya datar seperti biasa tapi aura kelam yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya kini digantikan dengan aura yang agak... hmm cerah dan berbunga-bunga?. Dan hal itu disadari oleh sang Aniki a.k.a Uchiha Itachi.

"Ehem sepertinya aura suram di mansion ini agak sedikit berkurang ya?" semua reflek melihat ke arah Uchiha sulung kecuali Sasuke.

Sasuke tau aniki nya itu sedang menyinggungnya tapi dia tetap cuek dan menikmati makan malamnya.

Mikoto menendang kecil kaki Itachi di bawah meja dan menunjukkan wajah raut wajah bingung, Itachi yang melihat ekspresi ibunya itu tersenyum geli lalu melirik Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya lalu melihat Mikoto lagi sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dengan senyum jail menghiasi wajahnya .

Mikoto yang sudah mengerti hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak menyangka putranya yang mewarisi sifat dingin suaminya itu bisa juga memancarkan aura bahagia seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Naruto Place**

Saat ini uke manis imut-imut kita sedang menikmati waktu santainya. Lihat saja dengan posisi tengkurap sambil membaca komik yaoi kesukaannya dan sesekali mengelus pantatnya yang masih terasa berdenyut akibat kegiatan gilanya dengan Sasuke tadi siang sampai sore.

"Hihi.. aku juga melakukan ini tadi dengan Suke"

"Haa..yang ini juga hihihi"

Naruto terus bermonolog sambil membuka lembar demi lembar komik itu, yaa sebenarnya kalau masalah adegan NC uke imut kita ini sudah melihatnya dari dulu melalui komik-komik yaoi kesukaannya, hanya saja dia tidak tau apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh karakter-karakter komik itu sampai akhirnya iya mengetahuinya setelah di hajar oleh Sasuke di ruang kesehatan saat hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. -_-"

Drrrrtt drrrrrt

Naruto agak tersentak kaget saat merasakan getaran ponselnya disamping bantal, dengan segerah dia mengambil posisi duduk dan langsung disambut ringisan kecil akibat rasa perih di lubangnya. Tapi ringisan itu langsung hilang saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya

**My Suke calling...**

"Moshi-moshi Suke~~" Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengar suara manja uke tercintanya.

"**Hn selamat malam Naru sayang~" **rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah karamel Naruto mendengar kata 'sayang' dari semenya itu

"**Naru.."**

"..."

"**Naru kau disana.. hey ada apa? Ayo katakan sesuatu!" **Sasuke agak panik saat tidak mendapat respon dari seberang line.

" Suke..Naru di sini Naru hanya.."

"**Hanya apa hm?, oh iya bagaimana dengan butt sayang apa masih perih"**

Oke wajah Naruto sekatang sudah seperti kepiting matang yang sudah di rebus.

" agak berkurang.. hanya saja hmm itu.."

"**Itu apa?"**

**#Sasuke side**

"**Lubang Naru tidak mau berhenti berkedut-kedut"** bisa kalian bayangkan Uzumaki Naruto mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah yang SUUPEERRR POOLOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Dan kalimat itu membuat seseuatu milik sang Uchiha di seberang line bangun.

Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila di atas ranjang menunduk melihat celana di bagian selangkangannya yang mengembung.

"**Dan rasanya sangat gatal"** ohh sepertinya uke kita masih belum selesai dengan kalimatnya tadi.

"Naru.. jangan di teruska-"

"**Tadi waktu mandi Naru sudah masukkan jari ke lubang Naru, terus Naru garuk dan rasanya sangat enak, tapi tetap saja masih gatal"**

Sasuke langsung mencengkram penisnya yang masih ditutupi oleh celana begitu mendengar curhatan Naruto yang yang ternyata masih berlanjut. Wajahnya berubah menjadi hmm entahlah antara marah, mau, nafsu, pengen, mupeng, horny, psyco pokonya campur aduk.

'Apa makhluk yang keimutannya terkutuk ini sedang memancingku untuk mendatangi rumahnya dan memperkosanya di depan seluruh anggota keluarganya?. Awas kau Uchiha Naruto' gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk (?) dengan frustasi dia melepas celana santainya beserta dalamannya dan muncullah pusaka kebanggaannya yang kini berdiri tegak terima kasih cinta #plak. (maaf salah naskah)

Sasuke memandang horor penisnya yang kini meneteskan precum yang sangat banyak, ingat dia hanya mendengar suara dan cerita dari ukenya tapi lihat akibatnya banjir men. xD

Seme tampan itu agak melirik ponselnya. Sunyi, apa telponnya sudah terputus?

"Naru-"

"**Aahh..Sukee~~..Sosis Naru bangun..Aah"**

Glup

Mendengar balasan itu Sasuke langsung menggenggam penisnya yang sudah licin akibat precumnya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Aah..Naruu..nngghh"

Sasuke kini membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas kocokanya.

Sementara Naruto yang berada di seberang tidak beda jauh. Uke manis itu bahkan sudah nekad. Dengan posisi telentang dengan sebuah freehand sudah terpasang di telingannya yang tersambung dengan ponselnya, sambil mengocok penis imutnya yang menegang dan kini tangan yang satunya sudah merambat ke buttnya yang katanya terus berkedut dan gatal.

"Aaahh..Suke..lubang Naru gatal..nngh..Suke"

"**Masukkan jarimu sayang..nngghh..masukkan ke lubangmu"**

Naruto pun menurut dia memasukkan jari tengahnya dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk lubangnya.

"Nngghh..Suke..masih gatal...aahh..kurang"

"**Nggaahh..Naruu..masukkan jarimu lagihh..sayaanngg" **sasuke di sana kini tengah menambah kecepatan kocokannya hingga terdengar suara becek akibat gesekan tangan dan penisnya yang berlumuran precum.

"Aaahh...Suukee..aahh..aaahh..aaahh..mahhsukk.. suudaahh" kalimat Naruto benar-benar kacau

**"Berapaah..jaarii****..nggghhh saahhyangg..ssshhhh"**

"L..ngaahh..aaahhh...aaahh LIMAAAAHHHH.." dan Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa ukenya itu memasukkan kelima jarinya kelubang buttnya tidak bisa tahan lagi dalam otaknya terus membayangkan Naruto yang telentang nekad tengah mengocok penis mungilnya sambil memasukkan lima jari tanganya dan mengobrak-abrik lubang kecil itu dengan brutal

"**Ngaahhh NAARUUTOO...GAAAHHH SHIIITTTT" **

Sementara uke imutnya yang mendengar desahan bercampur umpatan kasar dari Sasuke itu tambah kelagapan dan mempercepat kocokannya dan juga sodokannya di lubanggnya, tidak di pedulikannya lagi saliva yang menetes keluar dari mulutnya atau tempat tidur yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Aaahh..aaahh..AAH..AAH..AAH..KENAAHH"

Itu sweetspot

"**Ngaahh..Naaruu..kkaau..mengenainya sayaaang?"**

"Sukee..aahh..aahh..iniihh..enaaahhkk..peeniss sukeee ddi lubangghh..Naaruuhh"

Oww sepertinya uke kita yang sudah tidak polos ini sedang membayangkan penis semenya yang super besar itu sedang mengaduk-aduk holenya.

"**Yeeaahh..itu penisku Sayang..aah..aku memasukannya saangat dalam..nngghh dan memompa lubangmuhhh..uuuhh dengan aahh cepaaatt"**

"Aaahh..aaahh..Sukee..AAH..AAH..AAH..SUKEEE..TOOLONGG..EEENAAKK..AAH..AAH"

"**SHIT..FUCKFUCKFUCK..NGAAAHH"**

Sasuke menambah kecepatan kocokannya begitu pun dengan Naruto dengan mengangkang lebar dan terus mengaduk-aduk lubangnya tanpa memperdulikan apa orang dirumahnya akan dengar atau tidak

"SU..SUKEE..AAAAAAAAHHHH..AAAAAAAAHH..SUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"NGAAAAAAAAAHH NAAAAARUTOOOOO"

Dan mereka mencapai puncak itu bersamaan.

**#Naruto side**

Hah hah hah hah

Suara nafas memburu memenuhi ruangan bernuansa orange itu, tampak sesosok tubuh mungil telentang dengan keringat memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dan juga sperma yang bercecer di perut, selangkangannya, dan bahkan di kasurnya yang berantakan.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya memandang kelima jarinya yang berlumuran cairan bening yang baru saja melakukan penjelajahan dilubangnya.

Uke imut itu merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk sambil terus memandang kelima jari tangan kanannya kemudian melirik lubangnya yang meneteskan cairan bening.

"Suugoi ..bisaa masuk"

Kagum

Ya, Naruto kagum dengan holenya yang bisa menampung kelima jarinya. Hey Naru sayang sadarlah kelima jarimu itu masih belum sebanding dengan penis pejantannmu (?) yang sudah membobolnya 2 kali. Tapi tetap saja...

"SUUGOOIII"

Naruto mengagumi hole itu.

**#Sasuke side**

Nafas Sasuke sudah mulai normal kembali. Diusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Apa itu tadi? Sex phone? Kurasa iya?. Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikirannya.

Hal ini benar-benar tidak terduga, maksud menelepon ukenya hanya ingin mengajaknya mengobrol ringan harus diakhiri dengan permainan kocok-mengocok penis.

Kalau memang sudah berurusan dengan makhluk tuhan yang paling imut itu sepertinya pangeran kita ini akan hilang kendali, akal, pikiran dan sebagainya.

Sasuke memandang ponsel yang dari tadi masih ada di genggamannya. Terpampang dengan jelas wallpaper yang memperlihatkan dua mahkluk sejenis sedang berciuman dengan manis, yah itu dirinya dengan ukenya tersayang, dan itu artinya telponnya sudah terputus.

Hufft

Sasuke bermaksud menelepon Naruto kembali sebelum sebuah pesan multimedia (mms) membatalkan niatnya.

Itu dari Naruto, kira-kira apa yang dikirim ukenya itu

Pip

Dan wajah Sasuke berubah horor seketika. Ponsel itu terjatuh ke kasur dan dengan cepat Sasuke berlari ke kamar mandi menutupnya dengan keras, entah apa yang mau dilakukanny-

.

.

.

.

"Aaaahh..Narutoo..aaahh...sshiiit...fuck...aahhh"

Oh oke mari kita lihat apa yang dikirim Naruto

Itu adalah gambar O.O

Dimana kelima jari Naruto masuk kedalam lubang kecilnya yang masih belepotan cairan dengan pesan tambahan di bawah gambar

"**Suke~~ lihat lubangku.. hebat kan lima jariku bisa masuk ^^ "**

**# Author pingsan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sayang-sayangku semua maaf nunggu lama abis J-O baru aja final semester jadi agak lama baru nyelesain chap ini. Dan entah apa yang ada di otak J-O sampe2 cerita nista ini tercipta. **

**J-O ucapin terima kasih banyak atas ripiunya, terima kasi juga buat silent reader yang dah mau baca, terima kasih atas dukungannya, terima kasih atas saranya, terima kasi atas kritiknya. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak dah atas semuanya, tanpa kalian semangat buat nulis ni ffn pasti tidak akan tumbuh.**

**Oke dah dulu ya sampai jumpa di chap depan. **

**Jaga kesehatan kalian**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Terdengar langkah santai itu menggema di sepanjang koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah Konoha High School. Orang itu – Kiba Inuzuka – melangkah dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat kemana arah jalannya, hati-hati Puppy kecil nanti kau-

**Bruk**

Menabrak sesuatu

Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Kiba mengosok kepala bagian depannya yang baru saja membentur dinding tepat di samping pintu kelasnya.

Setelah puas mengosok kepalanya yang baru saja mencium tembok kini pemuda pecinta anjing itu-

**Buk**

**Buk**

**Buk**

Membenturkan jidatnya ke tembok tadi sambil terus berguman

"Baka baka baka"

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat anak bungsu keluarga Inuzuka itu bertingkah seperti ini.

"Baka.. kau benar-benar super baka Inuzuka bakaKiba"

Masih dengan terus membenturkan Kiba terus mengutuk kebodohannya yang Ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu yang berawal dari acara 'tidak sengaja mengintip' atau lebih tepatnya 'mendengarkan' SasuNaru dengan kegiatan hot mereka di ruang kesehatan dan berakhir dengan Dia yang dengan setengah sadar mengajak 'orang itu' untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan SasuNaru itu, walau Kiba sendiri tau dia dan 'orang itu' tidak memiliki hubungan khusus secara romantis selain bersahabat dengan'nya'

Dan sekarang apa? Dia dengan 'orang itu' kini setiap kali bertemu pasti suasana canggung yang tercipta walaupun itu hanya di rasakan oleh Kiba saja, karena reaksi 'orang itu' setiap ada di dekatnya terlihat biasa saja seperti tidak pernah terjadi hal besar dalam hidupnya.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya setelah beberapa saat melamun tadi kemudian menutup matanya dan melanjutkan kegiatanya membenturkan kepalanya ketembok tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran beberapa siswa yang sudah berdatangan.

**Buk**

**Buk**

**Buk**

**Puk **

Eh?

'Kenapa temboknya jadi agak lembut' Kiba membuka kedua matanya lalu melihat ke tembok di depannya dimana sebuah telapak tangan berada di sana yang di yakini Kiba sebagai tempat jidatnya tadi mendarat.

Ditelusurinya pemilik tangan itu yang ternyata

"Kau akan benar-benar jadi bodoh kalau terus membenturkan kepalamu itu"

"Shi-ka"

Ya, 'orang itu' pemilik tangan itu adalah Shikamaru Nara, orang yang paling di hindarinya di dunia ini.

Dengan kelagapan Kiba memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengaruk tengkuknya tanda nervous.

"Aku- " bingung apa yang mau dikatakan, Kiba langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan langsung mendudukan diri di bangkunya tepatnya di depan bangku milik pasangan SasuNaru yang sekarang masih kosong.

Pemuda pecinta anjing itu bernafas lega karena sekarang dia tidak melihat batang hidung Pemuda tukang tidur – Shikamaru – untuk saat ini dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela tepat di sampingnya, melihat langsung ke arah gerbang sekolah dimana banyak siswa yang mulai berdatangan mulai yang berjalan kaki, bersepeda sampai yang mengendarai kendaraan bermotor.

**Sreekk**

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dan saat melihat siapa yang kini berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas secara reflek juga Kiba langusung membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Ia sekelas dengan Pangeran tidur ini. Dan acara 'bentur kepala' ke tembok tadi kini di ganti dengan 'bentur kepala' ke meja.

**Buk**

**Buk**

**Buk**

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begitu?" Shikamaru memandang heran ke arah Kiba.

Akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya sejak Shikamaru mencicipi nikmatnya tubuh sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, jujur saja perhatian yang dia berikan kepada pemuda pecinta anjing itu semakin besar, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah Kiba Inuzuka kini terus menghindarinya, berusaha mengabaikannya, dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Walaupun dia sendiri berusaha bersikap wajar dan terlihat tenang setiap bertemu ataupun berdekatan dengan Kiba, tapi jujur saja jantungnya akan berdetak dengan cepat apalagi jika samar-samar dia dapat mencium harum tubuh yang menguar dari Kiba, benar-benar ugh.

"Ohayou.. loh cuman ada Kiba dan Shika ya"

Celotehan tadi membuyarkan lamunan kedua makhluk yang menghuni kelas itu. Di sana terlihat Naruto yang bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke mulai berjalan ke bangku mereka yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Kiba.

"Kiba" Naruto yang kini duduk di bangkunya tepatnya di belakang Kiba, menusuk-nusuk punggung Kiba dan sukses menarik perhatian Pemuda bertato di pipi itu yang kini memutar kursinya menghadap dengan Naruto.

"Apa Naru?"

"Kiba, minggu depan Naru ingin pergi ke Taman bermain dengan Suke, Kiba ikut yaa!?"

Kiba melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah asik dengan ponselnya dan sesekali berbicara dengan Shikamaru yang ada di sampingnya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi kepada pemuda manis yang ada di depannya

"Itu artinya Sasuke sedang mengajakmu kencan Naru, jadi aku tidak boleh ikut"

Bibir mungil itu langsung saja mengerucut saat yang di terimannya adalah bukan jawaban yang di inginkannya.

"Itu bukan kencan Kiba. Naru kan mau lebih mendekatkan diri dengan teman baru Naru. Makanya Naru mau Kiba ikut, yaa~ yaa~?"

Jurus puppy eyes pun dilancarkan untuk memperlancar aksi bujuk-membujuknya.

"Hah baiklah.."

'Sepertinya aku akan di jadikan obat nyamuk' gerutu Kiba dalam hati.

"Hey Naru kenapa tidak ajak satu kelas saja sekalian?"

"Itu-"

"Naruto hanya boleh berteman dengan orang aku setujui, jadi apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu Kiba Inuzuka"

Baru saja Naruto ingin menjawab tapi sudah di potong oleh sang empunya uke manis itu, yang membuat Kiba sweatdrop dan Shika yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

'Dasar posesif' dumel mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Ah iya, Shika juga Naru ajak ya biar tambah rame. Bolehkan Suke?! Yaa~ yaa~ yaa~?"

"Hn" itu jawaban Sasuke yang dianggap 'iya' oleh ukenya

"Aku " Shika menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Apa? Tapi Naru-" Kiba berusaha memprotes tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak peduli, dia terlalu asik dengan rencananya minggu depan.

Siswa penghuni kelas 11-A itu mulai berdatangan, termasuk teman sebangku Kiba, Shino Aburame yang kini duduk di samping Kiba

"Shino juga boleh ikutkan Suke?" lagi-lagi Uke manis itu berceloteh.

"Hn" jawaban Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke Kiba agak bernafas lega, setidaknya ada Shino yang bisa mengalihkan perhatia-

"Maaf Naruto minggu depan aku harus ke hutan untuk mengangkap kumbang tanduk(?), jadi aku tidak pergi" dengan wajah datar pemuda pecinta serangga itu menjawab dengan jawaban yang datar pula tanpa memandang wajah kecewa Naruto yang ada di belakang.

"Hah ya sudah.. berarti yang ikut cuma Kiba dan Shika yaa. Yeee sepertinya minggu depan akan seruuu" Naruto melompat-lompat senang di kursinya.

"Tapi Naru aku-" dan sepertinya protesan Kiba tidak di dengar sama sekali, kasian sekali.

'Sial sekali nasib ku'

**Buk**

**Buk**

**Buk **

Sambil terus mendumel dalam hati Kiba mengulangi kegiatanya yang tadi yaitu jedotkan kepala ke meja

"Kau akan jadi bodoh kalau melakukan itu" Shino berujar dengan wajah datar saat melihat teman sebangkunya – Kiba – melakukan hal itu.

"Biar aku mati sekalian" jawab Kiba ketus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Triiiiiinnkkkk!**

Suara panjang bel itu menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini telah selesai, siswa mulai membereskan barang mereka dengan cepat lalu berlari keluar kelas ataupun menunggu teman yang masih membereskan alat sekolahnya.

"Suke~~ nanti kita singgah di kedai ramen yaa, Naru mau makan ramen yaa~ yaa~" Sasuke yang mendengar permintaan Uke tercintanya itu tentu saja tidak mampu menolak dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian merangkul bahu kecil Naruto dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di pipi pemuda yang sudah di klaim menjadi miliknya itu.

"Kiba kita ajak jug-"

"Tidak" tapi saran yang satu ini langsung di tolak oleh Sasuke dan langsung di sambut bibir Naruto yang dipoutkan tanda tidak terima-

**Cup**

Dan langsung di hadiahi kecupan manis tapi singkat tepat di bibir uke manis itu oleh Sasuke dan oh lihatlah pipi Naruto merona, padahal mereka bahkan sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

"Hanya kita berdua titik" ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto yang mengangguk kecil dengan lembut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"Kibaa Naru pulang duluan yaa bye-bye" dengan semangat Naruto melambai ke arah Kiba yang masih sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Yaa Naru sampai jumpa besok ya"

Dengan segera Kiba merapikan barangnya, dia ingin cepat-ceoat keluar dari sini karena dari tadi dia bisa merasakan bahwa seseorang terus memperhatikannya yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

Setelah semua rapi Kiba langsung menarik tasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

**Grep**

Sebelum mencapai pintu itu seseorang langsung menahan tangannya, dan saat Kiba berbalik wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" orang itu – Shikamaru – menahan tangan Kiba dan menatapnya tajam.

Shikamaru tetap dalam posisinya menunggu ruangan kelas itu benar-benar hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

Setelah siswa yang terakhir keluar dengan kuat Shikamaru menutup pintu kelas dan menyandarkan Kiba di sana

**Bruk**

"Aakkh" Kiba agak merintih saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan pintu kayu itu. Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan pemuda pecinta anjing itu Shikamaru memegang kedua bahu pemuda yang ada di depannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menghindariku?!"

"Tidak" Kiba memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan saat melihat posisi wajahnya dengan orang yang ada di depannya itu begitu dekat, bahkan wajahnya yang tadi pucat kini di hiasi rona merah.

"Kau menghindariku sejak kejadian 'itu' " suara Shikamaru melembut, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan kedua tanganya yang ada di bahu Kiba pun dia turunkan.

"Apa kau membenciku-"

"Aku tidak membencimu" Kiba akhirnya membuka suaranya, dengan segenap keberanian di memandang Shikamaru yang masih menunduk.

"Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?" Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kiba yang kini tengah mengaruk pipinya yang merona dengan telunjuknya.

"Kejadian 'itu' terus terbayang-bayang di kepalaku setia aku melihatmu dan itu sangat mengganggu"

"..." Shikamaru menyimak dengan seksama.

"Bahkan tadi malam saja aku sampai memimpikannya" Kiba merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar sekarang, dengan cepat dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya

Mmmppfffhh

Kiba mengintip dari balik tangannya saat mendengar saat mendengar suara yang di tahan itu.

"Mmphahahaha.. benarkah? Jadi tadi malam kau 'mimpi manis' ya hahaha" Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan lagi tawanya saat mendengar pengakuan dari teman sejak kecilnya itu, 'Dia benar-benar lucu' pikir Shikamaru.

"Hey kenapa malah menertawakanku, terima ini.. ini" merasa kesal di olok Kiba pun melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Shikamaru menggunakan tasnya yang hanya di tangkis seadanya oleh korban Kiba itu karena masih sibuk tertawa.

Setelah puas Kiba akhirnya menjatuhkan tasnya, cukup melelahkan juga.

"Gomen" Shikamaru yang tadi masih sibuk tertawa kini memasang wajah serius.

"Eh.. sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah merasa lega-"

"Bukan itu" Shikamaru menggenggam tangan kanan Kiba dan menautkan jari mereka.

"Saat itu aku tau itu yang pertama untukmu, tapi aku malah mengambilnya, dan bahkan kita tidak memilki hubungan secara romantis" rona merah itu tercetak jelas di pipi pemuda rusa itu, wah ini pemandangan yang sangat langka.

"T..tidak apa-apa, lagipula waktu itu aku yang memulainya. S..sudahlah kita lupakan saja masalah itu-"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

"Eh?"

Shikamaru makin mendekat dan kini memepet Kiba dengan pintu yang ada di belakangnya dan menempatkan kedua tanganya di sisi kepala pemuda berkulit karamel itu lalu memandangnya dengan intens tepat di matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata romantis, tapi.."

**Glup**

Kiba tau apa yang ingin di katakan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau ingin jadi pa.."

Ohoho jantung Kiba siap meledak kapan saja.

"Kau sekarang jadi milikku"

**Doeng!**

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis" Kiba hanya mampu tertawa kering. Hey itu bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataan.

"Tidak ada protemmpphh" Kiba menghentikan ocehan itu dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Shikamaru dan dengan segara melepaskannya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet?"

**Grep**

Shikamaru memeluk pinggang Kiba dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bertambah nakal?"

"Aku tidak nakalmmmpp.. mmnggg .. Shiihhmmkaahh"

Hah sepertinya ada pasangan baru lagi, baiklah kita tinggalkan saja mereka yang kini tengah melakukan-

"Aahh..Shhiikaahh..aah..aah"

Oke kita benar-benar tinggalkan mereka dengan kegiatan panasnya, ayolah untuk kali ini berikan mereka privasi tanpa ada reader yang nonton oke!.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**hai semua apa kabar? Mudah2an pada sehat ya. Sebelumnya J-O ngak akan cape2nya ngucapin terimakasi buat ripiunya, dan teman2 maupun senpai2 yg yang ngeripiu terima kasi banyak atas saran dan kritikannya, J-O akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.**

**Oiya buat senpai yang pengen gunain sexphone chap 3 silahkan boleh banget, J-O senang kok.**

**Oke sekian dulu. Jangan bosan-bosannya nge ripiu ya**

**Jaga kesehatan kalian**

**Bye-bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uuwaaa raameeee!" Naruto berteriak riang sambil melihat kesana-kemari. Di mana dia sekarang? Ne sesuai rencana minggu lalu, Naruto dkk – Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru – kini berada di taman hiburan seperti yang di janjikan oleh semenya.

Naruto terlihat begitu semangat dan terus menempel dengan orang yang ada di dekatnya, menarikanya kesan kemari memainkan semua permainan yang ada, mengabaikan wajah tertekuk dua orang dari tadi yang mengekori di belakangan mereka berdua.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, dia berfikir dengan ikut dia akan bisa berkencan dengan Kiba tapi nyatanya...

Begitu pun dengan pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di sampingnya yang dari tadi sibuk dengan wajah tertekuknya. Kenapa tidak, uke tercintanya dari tadi terus menempel pada..

"Kiba ayo kita beli permen kapas disana" Naruto menarik Kiba ke arah penjual permen kapas yang ada di depan mereka mengabaikan seme mereka masing-masing yang masih di tutupi aura kelam.

"Ck.. kenapa Naruto terus menempel pada Kiba" Shikamaru kini duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon rindang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku di ikuti Sasuke yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari NaruKiba – Naruto lebih tepatnya – yang terlihat heboh sambil mengantri untuk membeli permen kapas. Keduanya terlihat begitu cerita berceloteh entah tentang apa.

"Kiba yang terus menempel pada Naru-ku" Ck.. Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan. Sasuke tidak akan mau kalau ukenya di salahkan atau di tuduh-tuduh seperti itu.

"Hey"

"Hm?"

"Apa pria bisa hamil?"

Uhuk..uhuk

Pertanyaan Sasuke tadi langsung membuat Shikamaru tersedak salivanya sendiri. Pria? Hamil? Pertanyaan apa itu?. Hey Sasuke itu anak jenius, tentu saja dia tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak" dan jawaban yang tidak ingin didengarnya itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Shikamaru dan dengan Senang hati Sasuke memberikan deathglare mematikanya yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan mengantuk ala Shika.

"Hiks SSUKEE!"

"HEY LEPASKAN!"

Keributan tadi berhasil menyita perhatian kedua seme kece yang masih saling perang mata itu.

Di sana dilihatnya Naruto kedua tanganya dengan lancangnya di pegang oleh dua orang asing dan dagunya di colek-colek, tidak bedah jauh dengan Kiba yang kedua tanganya di cekal di belakan punggungnya.

"Hey manis bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar" terlihat pemuda salah satu dari preman tadi dengan tindikan yang begitu banyak di wajahnya terus mencolek dagu Naruto.

"Hiks SSUKEE!"

"Ayolah manis jangan jual mahal begit-"

**DUAGKH**

"BOSS!"

Pemuda dengan dengan tindikan di wajahnya tadi langsung jatuh tersungkur dan sesaat kemudian kepalanya kini sudah menjadi alas tempat berpijak sebelah kaki dari orang tadi menendangnya dari belakang – Sasuke –. Sedangkan anak buahnya yang berjumlah 4 orang itu yang bermaksud membantu boss mereka langsung terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berani menendang bosnya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Gumam mereka bersamaan.

Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung menarik Naruto dan Kiba kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mengganggu NarutoKu" kini Sasuke menginjak kepala preman yang masih berada dibawah kakinya seperti menginjak puntung rokok yang ingin di padamkan. Terlihat jelas aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya bahkan iris matanya terlihat lebih kelam dari biasanya.

Bukan hanya para preman itu, orang-orang disekitar yang sedang menyaksikan adegan itupun bergidik ngeri merasakan aura dingin yang tiba-tiba datang. Bahkan petugas keamanan yang baru datang hanya bisa mematung melihat perubahan iklim lokal mendadak itu.

"Semuanya tolong tinggalkan tempat ini dulu. Termasuk anda nyonya, jangan sampai anak anda melihat adegan yang tidak baik di usianya sekarang" Shikamaru dengan tenang mengusir orang yang menjadi penonton, termasuk seorang ibu-ibu yang terlihat mengendong anaknya yang asik menjilati es krimnya tampa memperdulikan aura menegangkan di sekitarnya #nama juga anak2, cuek2 bebek XD

"Tapi-" protesan petugas keamanan tadi langsung di tentang oleh Shikamaru dengan tenang.

"Tenang saja pak petugas kami bisa atasi" Shikamaru tersenyum santai saat melihat orang-orang mulai meniggalkan sekitar lokasi mereka.

Di alihkannya perhatiannya ke arah Sasuke yang masih tetap dengan posisinya – menginjak kepala bos preman – sambil terus bergumam " Dia itu milikku" atau "Lancang sekali kau" dan masih banyak lagi. Sementara ke 4 anak buahnya hanya berbaris rapi dengan kaki yang gemetar bahkan untuk melarikan diri saja sudah tidak sanggup.

**Krek **

Bunyi persendian terdengar jelas dari jari-jari dan leher Shikamaru yang kini tengah merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kiba bawa Naruto ke tempat kita tadi" mendengar titah dari sang seme tercinta – Shikamaru – Kiba langsung menggandeng Naruto pergi menuju ke bangku tempat sebelumnya para semenya duduk menunggu mereka.

"Well.. enaknya kalian di apakan ya?"

Shikamaru mendekati ke 4 preman yang masih berbaris rapi meratapi nasib bosnya yang masih berada di bawah kaki sang Uchiha.

"Baiklah kau-"

"Sisakan yang dua lagi untukku" kalimat tadi dibawakan dengan nada dingin dan sangat suram, Shikamaru hanya bisa memandang malas Sasuke sambil mencibir 'Dasar serakah', akhirnya dia menyisakan dua antek-antek preman itu.

Shikamaru mendekati dua preman yang disisakan untuk Sasuke dan menepuk masing-masing bahu keduanya dan memasang wajah prihatin.

"Berdoalah.. hahahahaha" Shikamaru tertawa kencang sambil menyeret kedua preman lainnya dan membawanya kebelakang semak-semak terdekat(?) dan selanjutnya yang terdengar dari arah semak-semak itu adalah hanyalah...

**KREK**

**PRAAANGK**

**BRUUKK**

**GYAAAAAA**

**AAMMPUUN!  
TOLONG!  
MAAAMIIII! **-_-"

Shikamaru keluar dari tempatnya tanpa cacat sedikitpun, hanya terlihat beberapa debu dicelana dan bajunya yang kini tengah di bersihkannya.

"Yo aku duluan"

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi apapun sekarang, yang ada di otaknya hanya memikirnya mau diapakan ketiga orang ini. Direbus? Digoreng? Hm dikukus kedengaranya lezat? Dan tanpa sadar pemuda stoic itu menjilat bibirnya terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang di suguhkan makanan lezat.

Aarrggghhrrr

Sasuke menjambak rambut oranye bos preman yang masih betah berada di bawah kakinya dan melemparkan tubuh yang lumayang besar itu dengan mudahnya ke arah anak buahnya yang masih berdiri mematung melihat nasib bos.

**Bruk**

Aarrgghh

Tubuh bos preman itu mendarat tepat diatas kedua anak buahnya.

"Ada kata-kata terrakhir?" Sasuke menyeringai setan sambil melemaskan otot tangan dan lehernya bahkan terdengar jelas bunyi 'Krek' saat dia melakukannya.

"Tu..tunggu U..chiha-sama-"

"Ma..afkan kami Uchiha-sama-"

"Ka..mi tidak tt..tau ka..lau- UWAAAAAHHH AMPUNNN!"

**BRAAKK**

**PRANKK**

**AAARRRGGGHHHH**

**MATAKU MATAKU!**

**TANGANKU!**

**KAAMIII-SAAMMMMAAA!**

**BBRRUUUKK**

**BOOOMMMM(?)**

Suara gaduh dan pekikan kesakitan mewarnai aktifitas ketiga preman yang sedang di eksekusi oleh sang Uchiha itu, bahkan Shikamaru yang kini tengah duduk bergabung dengan Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat puing-puing kios penjual makanan ringan dan bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang disekitar 'arena bermain' Sasuke itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke datang dan bergabung dengan yang lain, Naruto yang melihat langsung menghampiri semenya dengan tampang shock karena dilihatnya kini wajah, baju dan tangan Sasuke berlumuran darah.

"Suukee..kau b..berdarah..uuweeehh" Q_Q

"Tenang Naru ini bukan darahku, aku bahkan tidak terluka sedikitpun" Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan mengusap kepala uke tercintanya untuk menenangkannya. Dihapusnya perlahan noda darang yang menempel di pipi Naruto karena pelukannya tadi dan mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir tipis dan menggoda ukenya itu.

Shikamaru memandang malas acara lopidopi(?) di depannya dan beralih memandang Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Kau mau seperti mereka juga?" Kiba memandang galak ke arah Rusa jantanya itu.

"Setidaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"Tidak!" Kiba mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan membisik semenya dengan seduktif. "Dirumah saja, kita bisa lebih bebas" dan bisikan menggoda itu di akhiri dengan jilatan nakal dari pemuda pecinta anjing itu.

Shikamaru hanya bisa ber-smirk ria melihat tingkah nakal ukenya yang kini tengah bergelayut manja sambil memeluk pinggangnya, ah rasanya pangeran tidur itu ingin 'menghajar' Kiba sekarang juga, tidak peduli banyak yang menonton mereka. Tangan Shikamaru kini menjalar meraba butt Kiba dan meremas..

Remas

Remas

Rema-

"Shikamaru! telpon ambulans!" dan titah Sang Uchiha tadi langsung menghentikan 'acara remas-remas'nya. Untuk siapa? Tentu saja untuk preman-preman sekarat yang dihajarnya tadi. Yah walaupun Sasuke itu kejam dalam hal yang menurutnya baik, tapi dia masih memiliki sifat kemanusiaan sedikit kok.

Dengan malas Pemuda Rusa itu mengambil ponselnya sambil memandangi Sasuke yang juga merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sudah remuk karena ativitasnya bersama preman-preman badung tadi dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Ck dasar orang kaya.

"Disini ada 5 orang sekarat.."

"..."

"Hm..."

Pip

Shikamaru mengakhiri telponnya dan langsung menggandeng tangan Kiba dan mendekat ke arah SasuNaru.

"Ah hari ini menyebalkan"

"Hn..Naru kita pulang ya"

"Tapi nanti jam 6 ada pertunjukan kembang a- uwaaa.. Suke turunkan Naru" Celotahan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sedang Sasuke hanya berjalan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan bahwa keduanya tengah jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung

"Tidak. Sudah cukup tadi ada 'kutu busuk' yang mengganggumu, aku tidak mau itu terulang lagi.. got it!"

"Terserah Suke saja.." Naruto yang pasrah akhirnya melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher Sasuke dan menyamankan posisinya dengan bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Sementara itu di belakang mereka pasangan ShikaKiba tampak berjalan santai walaupun Kiba sebenarnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya efek dari membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di rumah nanti, entah di rumahnya atau di rumah Shikamaru di tambah remasan Shikamaru tadi membuat holenya berkedut-kedut #kyaaaaa Kiba mecum ..

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya – SasuNaru – sudah berada di mobil Sasuke yang akan mengantar pujaan hatinya pulang ke rumah. Dimana ShikaKiba? Mereka berdua pulang dengan mobil Shikamaru tentu saja, mereka berdua pergi ke taman bermain dengan mobil seme mereka masing-masing of course.

Jadi lupakan saja dulu pasangan RusaPuppy itu, kita kembali ke SemeUke paling fenomenal se-Fanfic-an.

Dari tadi pandangan shapire milik Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari Sasuke yang tampak memperhatikan jalanan di depanya. Dipandanginya setiap detail wajah tampan yang dapat di jangkaunya dari samping itu. Rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, kulit putih pucat , dan kini pandangan uke manis itu tertuju pada bibir yang selalu 'memakannya' dengan penuh cinta, nafsu, dan 'sedikit' buas.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tau, sangat kalau uke manisnya itu terus memperhatikanya dari tadi, tapi sebagai seme baik dan pengertian dia tidak mau merusak kesenangan Naruto.

Kini mobil mereka sudah memasuki jalan tol yang tampak padat karena hari sudah sore waktunya para pegawai yang memakai kendaraan pribadi untuk pulang.

Naruto masih tidak bosan memandangi wajah Sasuke sampai akhirnya jari mungil berbalut kulit halus berwarna caramel terjulur dan menyentuh ringan rahang tegas Sasuke, semenya itu tidak memberi respon apapun, lebih tepatnya berusaha mengabaikan sentuhan seringan bulu pada rahangnya itu yang dapat membangunkan 'sesuatu'.

"Suke~~ tampan sekali~~" dan pernyataan polos tadi membuat Sang pangeran stoic itu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Naru juga suka wangi Suke, sangat harum membuat Naru tenang dan nyaman " pernyataan yang ini membuat Sasuke merasa tersentuh dan hanya memandang Ukenya itu dengan penuh cinta sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya jalanan di depannya.

"Setiap membayangkan wajah Suke menjelang tidur, 'Sosis' Naru selalu tegang"

**CIIIIITTTT!**

Mobil Sasuke langsung berhenti sesaat pernyataan itu keluar dengan lancarnya dari bibir tipis menggoda milik Naruto. Bukan menginjak pedal rem lagi tapi Seme tertampan ini langsung menarik rem tangan mobilnya. Untung mobil yang ada di delakang mereka berjarak agak jauh sehingga tidak menabrak belakang mobil Uchiha itu.

**Piiiiip**

**Piiiiip **

"**Yah jangan berhenti mendadak"**

"**Kau pikir ini jalan milik nenek moyangmu"**

"**Ada apa dengan orang ini?"**

Berbagai teriakan dan umpatan dari pengendara mobil lain tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada Uke manisnya yang kini terlihat tertunduk malu sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Naru-"

"Kalau sudah tegang, Naru agak sebal karena rasanya tidak nyaman, jadi Naru 'mengocoknya' sampai keluar, walau rasanya tidak seenak 'kocokan' Suke tapi itu membuat Naru agak lega, jadi Naru bisa tidur nyenyak dan memimpikan Suke" AstagaNaga Naru-chan kenapa malah curhat tentang 'itu' ditempat seperti itu sih. Dan lihatlah sekarang ekpresi nista Sasuke, mulutnya menganga dengan pandangan entah ekpresi apa itu?

**Clik! **

Bunyi sabuk pengaman yang di buka itu tidak menghentikan curhat mendadak dari Naruto, Sasuke mengambil tindakan cepat sebelum curhatan Naruto terdengar lebih lanjut.

"Dan dalam mimpi Naru, Suke memasukk- mmpphhhh..cckkkmm..ssuk..."

Sasuke langsung menyerang bibir tipis itu dan melumatnya dengan semangat. Bunyi decapan terdengar nyaring memenuhi mobil milik Sasuke yang terparkir rapi di tengah jalan tol, tidak dihiraukanya bunyi klakson atau pun teriakan protes pengandara lain.

"Mmpkk..cckk..sukkeemmm.." ciuman itu begitu ganas, panas, dan wuhh banyangkan sendiri. #kipas2

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya, tidak terlalu jauh sih hanya berada satu senti dari bibir Naruto yang kini terlihat bengkak. Sebagai seme yang pengertian dia memberikan waktu ukenya untuk mengambil nafas.

Tanpa diduga Naruto malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan di raupnya bibir seksi semenya itu

"Aummm...mmppcckk..nggmm..ahhmmm" dan terjadi lagi pergulatan bibir dan lidah terdengar sudah sangat-sangat buueeceeekk! (O,,O)

Sasuke menggerakkan kepala dari kiri ke kanan lalu ke kiri lagi dan seterusnya untuk memperdalam lumatannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang melakukan ke arah berlawanan.

Puuaahh...

Ciuman becek #aduh. itu akhirnya terlepas juga, terlihat lelehan saliva di dagu Naruto yang meluncur turun dan hampir menetes sesaat sebelum Sasuke menjilat dan membersihkannya. -_-

"Naru jangan 'memancingku' di tempat seperti ini, kau membuatku tidak tahan" dengan lembut Sasuke menyeka keringat yang ada di dahi Uke kesayangannya.

"Naru hah.. cuma mau hah..curhat Suke~~" dengan agak terengah Naruto memberikan alasan kepada semenya itu.

"Iya Suke tau, tapi-"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan di kaca mobil tadi menghentikan ucapan Sasuke, dia berbalik dan melihat seorang polisi berseragam lengkap berusaha melihat ke mobil dalam sang Uchiha. Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan langsung melayangkan tatapan dingin kearah polisi tadi yang kini membuka topi polisinya.

"Tolong SIM dan STNK anda tuan, beserta alasan mengapa anda berhenti di tengah jalan begini"

Dengan tenang Sasuke menyerahkan SIM & STNKnya.

"Dia pingsan"

"Apa? Siapa?"

"Kekasihku pingsan, dan aku berhenti untuk memberikanya 'nafas buatan' **Pak **" Sasuke menjawab dengan malas dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'pak' menandakan dia tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan petugas itu.

Petugas tadi agak membungkukkan badannya dan melihat di samping seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang agak terengah.

"Setidaknya pinggirkan dulu mobil anda tuan, ini menghalangi pengandara la-" ucapan polisi tadi langsung terhenti saat dengan sangat-sangat dingin Sasuke memotongnya semua kata-katanya.

"Dan saat mobil ini sampai di tepi jalan kekasih saya sudah meninggal" Sasuke sudah jengah dengan polisi ini. Sasuke tau ujung-ujung dari semua ini adalah uang sebagai tanda 'damai' agar tidak di tilang. Bukanya Sasuke tidak punya uang tapi hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya muak.

"Well sepertinya anda seorang pemberontak tuan hm" polisi tadi melihat sesaat SIM yang ada di tanganya untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya.

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha.. Saya bisa saja meni- eh? U..chiha" dan polisi tadi langsung membelalakan matanya saat melihat nama UCHIHA. 'Ga..gawat' dengan tergesa-gesa polisi bertubuh tambun itu menyerahkan SIM & STNK pemuda Stoic itu dan membungkukan badannya beberapa kali.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama menganggu perjalanan anda, silahkan lanjutkan, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Dan sebaiknya anda cepat membawa kekasih anda ke rumah sakit"

Dan ini adalah hal kedua yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Yaitu penjilat yang akan langsung tunduk begitu mendengar nama Uchiha. Ck menjijikkan. Tapi setidaknya ada juga keuntungannya ckckck

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan polisi tambun itu dan melesatkan mobilnya pergi menuju rumah ukenya, bahkan polisi tadi masih terus membungkukkan badannya walaupun mobil Sasuke sudah lumayan jauh.

.

.

.

.

Kini mobil sport milik Sasuke sudah terhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua milik uke tercintanya.

"Suke~ ayo turun. Kita makan malam bersama ne" Naruto memandang penuh harap semenya yang kini tengah membukakan sabuk pengaman di pinggangnya.

"Maaf Naru sayang, lain kali saja yaa.." dan bibir Naruto langsung mengerucut mendengar permintaannya tidak di turuti oleh semenya. Sasuke yang gemas langsung mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir menggoda itu.

**Cup**

"Lain kali ne Naru sayang, aku janji"

"Yaa sudah.. kalau begitu Naru masuk dulu ne"

**Cup **

"Bye Suke~~" Setelah Naruto membalas kecupan semenya itu, diapun beranjak keluar dari mobil mewah dan melambai ke arah Sasuke sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

Setelah memastikan ukenya telah sampai di rumah dengan selamat dan masih dalam keadaan 'utuh' saat memasuki rumahnya Sasuke pun meninggalkan rumah sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang kejadian hari ini, dan wajahnya langsung mengeras saat mengingat kejadian di taman bermain tadi, dimana Narutonya, miliknya, punyanya, #iya-iya tau.

Dipegang-pegang, disentuh-sentuh, digrape-grape # -_- . oleh tangan-tangan nista yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah pantas menyentuh ukenya itu. Sasuke tau, dirinya saat ini tidak akan pernah bisa lepas atau bahkan tidak bisa akan melepaskan Naruto dari genggaman hatinya #ciieee.

Naruto sudah benar-benar menjadi candu baginya, dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya seandainya berpisah ataupun Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. #aduh amit-amit cabang orok

**Tok! Tok!**

"Sasuke boleh kaa-san masuk"

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke setelah mendengar izin dari putra bungsunya yang hanya berupa 'hn' seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san?" Sasuke kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tengah ranjang saat melihat kaa-san tercintanya masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Itu..Kaa-san lupa memberi taumu saat makan malam tadi"

"Apa?"

"Besok malam keluarga Haruno akan datang makan malam, jadi kau jangan pulang kemalam ya"

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mendengus, paling-paling mereka akan membicarakan bisnis keluarganya lagi. Merasa tidak penting Sasuke kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Kaa-sannya yang kini hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Ingat Sasu!"

"Hn"

Ibu dari dua anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban super singkat dari putranya. Benar-benar mirip dengan appa nya #loh?. Maksudnya tousannya.

Setelah mengusap sayang beberapa kali kepala Sasuke, Mikoto akhirnya beranjak dari kamar Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda Stoic itu langsung memejamkan matanya saat suara pintu kamarnya yang di tutup terdengar.

Sasuke berharap di alam mimpi ini dia akan bertemu dengan ukenya sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya dan memulai sebuah mimpi yang indah.

Oyasumi Naru/Suke

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**READERKU SAYANG GOMEENNN... maaf lama baru update, habis dah masuk kuliah niiihh banyak tugas, maklum dah smester 4 #plak**

**TERIMA KASIIIIHHH BANGET masih mau baca ffn ku yang jauh dari kesempurnaan ini.. TERIMAKASIH BANGET untuk mau nge-review maupun cuma baca aja.. arigatou banget dah.**

**Dan untuk chap depan akan ada konflik dikit #cuman dikit kok. Untuk hubungan semeuke paling fenomenal se-fanfic-an (makasih buat yang nyaranin). Makan yang manis-manis teruskan ngak bagus nanti kena diabetes #apa sih? **

**Aku usahain biar updatenya ngak terlalu lama. Jadi tetep mohon kritik saran dan dukungan dari kalian yaa baik melalu fb maupun twiti **

**Fb : Riska (pp: kucing hitam bermata biru)**

**Twitter : riska140793**

**(ketahuan deh identitas asli) sebenarnya agak takut juga ngungkapin id asli. Banyak yang bilang aku aneh tapi berkat seseorang akhirnya aku braniin diri. **

**Oke dah dulu yaa sampai jumpa Chap depan**

**Jaga kesehatan kalian**

**Bye~~~~**


End file.
